yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek:Tony'sLittleTurtle/@comment-28115539-20170907184103/@comment-25998702-20170909115651
Zacznijmy od tego, że dorośli ludzie nie mają wolnego w wakacje tak, jak osoby chodzące do szkoły. Nie wiem, ile jest tutaj pełnoletnich osób mających pracę, ale ja do takich należę i nie mam zamiaru przepraszać za to, że pracuje, ponieważ to daje mi szansę żyć każdego dnia (za coś trzeba płacić rachunki, jeść i ogólnie żyć). Przejdźmy jednak do meritum sprawy. Owszem, fanon został ogarnięty największymi restrykcjami, ponieważ jeśli ktoś czytał Regulamin, to widział w punkcie 14 "Prosimy pamiętać, że Fanon to tylko dodatek do całej wiki, który ma nam umilić czas między edycjami artykułów." Powiedzcie mi, jak wy byście się czuli, gdybyście robili wiki na temat gry, którą bardzo lubicie, ale wstawiacie fanon tak dla rozluźnienia, kiedy ktoś chce odpocząć od edycji artykułów, a tu się okazuje, że to w gruncie rzeczy nie sama wiki o grze żyje, ale tylko tylko fanon? Przypomnę jeszcze raz - to jest Yandere Simulator Wiki, a nie Fanon Yandere Simulator Wiki. Po drugie, zdajecie sobie sprawę, jak wiele problemów potem ma administracja z takimi dodatkowymi postaciami, które nie mają żadnego powiązania z grą? Dla was to tylko wklepanie kodu lub użycie kreatora i koniec. Dla nas, kiedy komuś się wiki znudzi to potem usuwanie tego, szukanie zalegających na serwerze plików, które wstawiliście i wiele innych. Rozumiem, że chcecie się pobawić, ale skoro wymagacie od nas patrzenia na wasze zdanie, to miło byłoby, gdyście spojrzeli również na nasze. Kiedy tworzyliśmy regulamin braliśmy pod uwagę rzeczy, które przez ten prawie miesiąc faktycznie działy się na Liceum oraz samej wiki. Widzieliśmy, jaki tworzy się bałagan na Aktywności ze spamieniem rzeczami niezwiązanymi z YanSim, a także wiele innych rzeczy, które były zgłaszane, jako propozycja na kolejną zasadę. Regulamin nie powstał w jeden dzień zrobiony przez jedną osobą. Pracowaliśmy nad nim w parę osoby zbierając informację i decydując się, czy na pewno dana reguła powinna się pojawić, czy jednak nie. Najciekawsze jest to, że tę sytuację wyjaśnialiśmy już na Liceum i doszliśmy do porozumienia, dlatego nie rozumiem tego nagłego obudzenia się na temat Regulaminu. Dodatkowo, widzę, że RosalieChan zwróciła uwagę, że "I Kami (admi) i Kara (mod) posiedziały na wiki chwileczkę, robiąc ro*pierd*l i w liceum i na wiki i znów ich konta są martwe." Zacznijmy może od tego, że zostałam adminem nie dlatego, iż mi się nudziło i nie miałam co robić, tylko dlatego że w tamtej chwili sytuacja była na tyle wymagająca, że postanowiłam się tego podjąć. Zrobiłam to dla San, by wykonać to, czego ona nie mogła w tamtej chwili. Nie będę opowiadać z jakiego powodu taka sytuacja powstała, bo są to prywatne sprawy, których nie mam zamiaru poruszać bez zgody San. W każdym razie, tymi rzeczami były między innymi współpraca i edycja regulaminu. Tak, to drugie już dawno było planowane. Dalej, twierdzisz, że nasze konta są martwe i posiedziałyśmy chwilę, ale z tego co pamiętam, to na Liceum rzadko cie widziałam, kiedy znajdowałam chwilę na wejście tam, a był czas kiedy byłam praktycznie dzień w dzień, bo miałam wolne. Ominę wyjaśnienie limitu postaci, ponieważ wspomniałam o tym w trzecim akapicie tej wiadomości. Jeśli zaś chodzi o mówienie do siebie po imieniu, to w takim razie nie rozumiesz idei tej zasady. Nie chodzi tutaj o nagłe zmienienie nicku, czy sposobu w jaki zwracasz się do osoby. Mieliśmy tu na myśli zakaz wymieniania się informacjami prywatnymi. To jest internet. Dla ciebie, RosalieChan, to może być logiczne, że nie podajesz swojego adresu, czy innych rzeczy, ale w gruncie rzeczy żyjemy w czasach, gdzie nawet imię i nazwisko może dostarczyć połowy informacji na czyjś temat. Nigdy nie wiesz, kogo spotkasz po drugiej stronie ekranu. Ta zasada miała was uczulić na ten aspekt. Nie wspominając o tym, że ja sama nie raz byłam świadkiem nękania drugiej osoby, ponieważ ta podała na forum shoutboxa (coś w podobie Liceum) swoje gg i musiała zmienić, ponieważ ktoś sobie zapisał, po czym dość nieprzyjemnie spamił jej skrzynkę niewłaściwymi treściami. Nie mówię, że każdy z was jest zły, ale czasami przychodzą osoby spoza naszej wiki i o ile bycie miłym jest właściwe, o tyle lepiej być przezornym, niż potem mieć przykrości. A teraz kwestia adopcji. Macie aktywnego admina, jakim jest LusiaChan. Nawet jeśli my nie możemy być "żywi", jak to mówicie, to jednak w razie czego przychodzimy i robimy swoje, nawet jeśli tego nie widzicie (bo usuwanie niektórych rzeczy, czy zmiana nie zawsze jest widoczna w aktywności). Tak jak wspominałam, mam pracę. Nie mogę siedzieć ile chce przy laptopie. Plus, moja ostatnia edycja miała miejsce miesiąc temu, więc nie jestem tak do końca "martwa".